El origen del fénix
by moreml148
Summary: Esta es mi versión de la historia de Lily y James desde que ella entró a Hogwarts, cómo se enamoraron, cómo surgieron los merodeadores,... No seáis muy duros es mi primer fic.
1. Sueños futuros

**Bueno en primer lugar deciros que es mi primer fic asi que espero que os guste. Harry Potter no es mío, obviamente, solo la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Sueños futuros.

Correr y esquivar eso era lo único que su cerebro era capaz de asimilar, sus pies se movían a la mayor velocidad posible mientras trataba de esquivar los árboles que iba dejando atrás en un camino que parecía interminable, tras ella las capas negras se arremolinaban intentando atraparla, ella lo sabía, no tenía escapatoria posible, pero aun así sentía que tenía que continuar, debía llegar a algún sitio costase lo que costase, aunque no sabía adonde.

-¡Crucio!-las maldiciones volaban por todas partes y cada vez le era más difícil mantener el ritmo, sus pies ya estaban cansados y su coordinación para evitar hechizos y esquivar árboles empezaba a tornarse en pura suerte.

Por fin, observó un rayo rojo a lo lejos y un grito que le provocó un fuerte dolor en el pecho resonó en el bosque y ella apresuró sus piernas, se detuvo entre unos arbustos que rodeaban el claro en el cual había observado la luz, se tiró al suelo agotada y con la respiración entrecortada, echó una ligera mirada hacia atrás y parecía que todo estaba en calma no había señal alguna de que fuera a aparecer alguno de los encapuchados, respiró profundamente y sin levantarse del todo miró entre los arbustos, una figura alta e imponente estaba erguida ante otra que no era capaz de ver bien, estiró una mano para apartar una rama e impulsarse para incorporarse un poco y cuando enfocó la vista en la figura que yacía en el suelo inmóvil se quedó congelada en el sitio.

Ella no lo conocía de nada, de eso estaba segura, pero era como si toda la vida hubiese estado con él, como si estuviese mirando una parte de su alma, de repente otro rayo, esta vez verde, salió de una especie de palo que el que estaba de pie sostenía apuntando hacia el que llamaba toda su atención y sin saber porque sintió miedo, un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza y otra vez aquel dolor en su pecho le hizo soltar todo el aire de golpe, debía detenerlo, tenía que hacer algo para impedir que consiguiera alcanzarlo con aquel rayo. Sacando una fuerza que hasta entonces creía agotada se impulsó hacia delante pero era demasiado tarde. El rayo de luz verde impactó contra él y ella volvió a caer al suelo quedándose repentinamente sin nada de aire, era como si aquello hubiera impactado contra ella también. Cerró los ojos que estaban inundados en lágrimas y el fuerte dolor en su pecho aumentó. Entonces sintió que todo daba igual, su dolor, sus lágrimas, aquel hombre o saber dónde estaban los encapuchados que la perseguían, lo único importante en aquel momento era él y saber que estaba bien. Trató de levantarse pero al instante después de hacerlo se cayó de rodillas, alzó la cabeza entre los arbustos que la separaba del claro y observó como la figura que estaba de pie se daba la vuelta marchándose con parsimonia, tal parecía que nada de lo sucedido le parecía siquiera interesante. Lo observó caminar unos pasos para luego desaparecer en humo y llamas negras en un instante. A ella no le importó, se arrastró como pudo hacía el que estaba en el suelo, miró su rostro con unas gafas torcidas y rotas sintiendo como se le encogía el corazón al ver lo herido que estaba, en su pierna derecha tenía una especie de torniquete improvisado con un trozo de tela, trató de hablarle y se dio cuenta de que no podía, simplemente era como si su voz se hubiera esfumado, por mucho que vocalizara y tratara de proferir el mínimo sonido, nada, además un nudo en su garganta le impidió seguir intentándolo. Entonces alargo su mano derecha y le acarició el rostro para después tratar de zarandearlo sin hacerle daño para que despertase, para que dijese algo o sonriese dándole a entender que estaba bien, que en cualquier momento se levantaría y le susurraría palabras reconfortantes, pero no era así, él no se movía y ella debido a las lágrimas no conseguía distinguir del todo bien si su pecho seguía moviéndose con la respiración o no. Se percató de un pequeño bulto en su camiseta, lo toco y se dio cuenta de que era un colgante, tiró de la cadena y lo observó detenidamente, era una especie de pelotita con alas, ese deje estaba bañado en oro y las alas de oro blanco y parecía que podía abrirse, al hacerlo ante ella aparecieron 2 fotos encajadas en los agujeros, la de la tapa era de un hombre y la de la izquierda una mujer, ambos se movían y sonreían, entonces las imágenes cambiaron y en las fotos aparecieron los rostros de dos muchachos que también sonreían sinceramente y que le resultaban terriblemente familiares, entonces las fotos volvieron a cambiar y en la de la derecha apareció otro muchacho que se reía a carcajadas mientras que la de al lado cambió de tal manera que le causó otro aguijonazo en el pecho, era ella, sonriendo animadamente y ligeramente cambiada, más mayor. Llorando aún más volvió a sacudirle, su vista era cada vez más borrosa y la escena parecía evaporarse ante sus ojos… Se despertó exaltada, todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas y sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza. No era la primera vez que soñaba aquello y algo le decía que tampoco iba a ser la última.

* * *

**Bueno, como sabeis algunos este fic lo empecé hace muchisimo, pero no me gustaba nada como lo llevaba así que he decidido resubirlo y esta vez lo tengo casi acabado así que será mas fácil subirlo.  
**


	2. Andén 9 y 34

**Bueno aquí el capítulo 2. Harry Potter no es mío pero la historia si.  
**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Andén 9 y 3/4

Al despertar aquel día aún se encontraba algo turbada por el sueño pero decidida a no dejar que nada empañara aquel día se decidió a tratar de olvidarlo, ella había estado esperando aquel día con ansias, el día en que por fin iría a Hogwarts y vería con sus propios ojos todas aquellas maravillosas cosas que Severus le había contado, pero nada resultó como debería.

Al levantarse su hermana casi ni le dirigió la palabra y por los nervios de comprobar que tenía todo recogido y partir por fin hacia la estación no pudo hablar con ella. Al llegar Lily casi no podía contener sus nervios y miraba a todos lados sin saber ni siquiera que buscaba. Su familia sabía cómo se entraba al andén pues cuando aquel miembro de Hogwarts fue a hablar con sus padres para explicarles que era maga, hizo especial hincapié en la peculiar forma de entrar al andén, pero al tener enfrente la pared no pudo evitar cuestionarse dos veces el lanzarse contra ella, así que cerrando los ojos tomó carrerilla y cruzó, al abrirlos de nuevo sintió como todos sus nervios se esfumaban de repente. Aquello era simplemente mágico, no había otra forma de describirlo pensó Lily, paseó sus ojos desde la brillante locomotora hasta cada una de las personas que allí se hallaban maravillándose cada vez más. Sus ojos dieron a parar a Severus que la observaba al lado de sus padres.

-Qué bonito- Comentó su madre sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-Vaya que sí- Agregó su padre sonriéndola.

Entonces Lily se percató en la cara de su hermana, estaba seria sin expresión, pero sus ojos brillantes de la emoción se paseaban por todos lados como habían hecho los de Lily, hasta que sus miradas se conectaron y dijo secamente:

-Esperaba algo más…- Lily sabía que mentía pero entablar una discusión sobre algo tan tonto en aquel momento le pareció sin sentido, en su lugar miró fijamente a su hermana para después intentar arreglar un poco la situación.

-Tuney yo…

-Si vas a contar algo sobre lo fantástico que es este sitio ahórratelo no me importa- La interrumpió su hermana mordazmente.

-No iba a decir…

-Ya te he dicho que no me importa- La volvió a interrumpir dándose la vuelta.

-¡Lo siento, Tuney, lo siento! Escucha– tomó la mano de su hermana, y la sostuvo, a pesar de que Petunia intentó retirarla– Tal vez cuando llegue… ¡Escucha, Tuney! Tal vez cuando llegue, podré ir a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore y convencerlo para que cambie de opinión.

\- ¡Yo… no… quiero… ir!– Dijo Petunia, forcejeando por quitar su mano de entre las de su hermana - ¿Crees que quiero ir a un estúpido castillo a aprender a ser una… una…?

Sus ojos claros recorrieron la plataforma, sobre los gatos maullando en los brazos de sus dueños, sobre las lechuzas ululando y aleteándose unas a otras en sus jaulas, sobre los estudiantes, algunos ya vestidos con sus largas túnicas negras, cargando sus baúles al interior del tren escarlata o saludándose felices unos a otros después de un verano sin verse.

\- ¿…crees que quiero ser un… un… bicho raro?

Los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas mientras Petunia conseguía recuperar su mano.

\- No soy un bicho raro– dijo Lily– No deberías decirme eso.

\- Precisamente es a dónde vas– dijo Petunia con saña– A una escuela especial para bichos raros. Tú y el hijo de los Snape, unos bichos raros, eso es lo que sois. Es bueno que os separen de la gente normal; lo hacen por nuestra propia seguridad.

Lily miró a sus padres, quienes miraban la plataforma absortos entretenidos, disfrutando las diversas escenas que sucedían en la plataforma. Luego volvió a mirar a su hermana, y su voz se volvió baja y fría.

-No pensabas que era una escuela para bichos raros cuando le escribiste al director rogándole que te admitiera.

Petunia se ruborizó.

-¿Rogándole? ¡Yo no le rogué!

-Vi su respuesta. Fue muy amable.

-¡No debiste haberlo leído…!– Susurró Petunia– Era algo privado… ¿Cómo pudiste?

Lily se delató a sí misma al mirar hacia donde se encontraba Severus y Petunia dio un gritito ahogado.

\- ¡La cogió tu amigo! ¡Tú y ese niño os colasteis en mi habitación mientras yo no estaba!

\- No… no nos colamos– ahora era Lily quien estaba a la defensiva– ¡Severus vio el sobre, y no podía creer que un no mago fuera capaz de contactar con Hogwarts, eso es todo! Dice que debe de haber magos trabajando encubiertos en correos para encargarse de…  
\- ¡Ya veo que los magos meten las narices en todas partes!– dijo Petunia, ahora tan pálida como antes sonrojada- ¡Bicho raro!– le espetó a su hermana, encaminándose luego hacia sus padres.

Y Lily no pudo hacer otra cosa que despedirse llorando y subir al tren, entró en el primer vagón que vio donde ya habían dos chicos charlando animadamente pero al verla así tuvieron el tacto de dejarla tranquila. Poco después llegó Severus a su vagón y tampoco se podía decir que charlar con él la hubiera ayudado después de todo él siempre le repetía que no debía hacerle caso a su hermana alegando que era una simple "muggle", aquella palabra nunca le había gustado a Lily, después de todo ella debería haber sido muggle, solo había tenido suerte, así que cuando Severus estuvo a punto de usar el mismo argumento de siempre le echó una mala mirada indicándole que no era el momento, él cambió de tema.

-Por fin a Hogwarts, no deberías estar así, después de todo esto es lo que llevamos esperando tanto tiempo y sería muy tonto arruinarlo por algo que no puedes remediar- Lily solo asintió con la cabeza y soltó una tímida sonrisa.

-Ojalá te pongan en Slytherin- Comentó más animado después de conseguir que Lily sonriese.  
-¿Slytherin?  
Preguntó uno de los chicos con los que compartían el vagón que hasta entonces no habían intervenido en absoluto, de pelo negro azabache y alborotado, con gafas redondas y profundos ojos marrones, más bien delgaducho y con un brillo especialmente radiante.

-¿Quién va a querer estar en Slytherin? Si me pasara eso creo que me largaría. ¿Tú no?- le preguntó a su amigo, un niño de cabello negro y rizado, algo más corpulento y alto que el otro y de ojos grises, que se encontraba repantingado en su asiento, éste masculló:

-Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin.

-¡Jo! ¡Y yo que te tenía por una buena persona!

-A lo mejor rompo la tradición- replicó sonriendo burlón- ¿A dónde irás tú, si te dejan elegir?

-¡A Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes! Como mi padre- Dijo haciendo como si desenvainara una espada imaginaria y blandiéndola en el aire. Lily no pudo evitar contagiarse del espíritu alegre del niño y estuvo a punto de sonreírle cuando oyó como Severus hacía un ruidito despectivo para después comentar.

-Si prefieres lucir músculos en vez de cerebro…

-¿Y adónde irás tú que no tienes ninguna de las dos cosas?- Intervino el de ojos grises.

Ambos amigos estallaron en carcajadas. Lily se enderezó en su asiento, mirándolos con antipatía y algo de vergüenza.

-Vámonos Severus. Buscaremos otro compartimento.

-¡Ooooooooh!- Se burlaron los niños imitando el tono altivo que había utilizado y el de ojos marrones intentó hacerle una zancadilla a Severus cuando salía.

-¡Hasta luego Quejicus!- Gritó mientras se cerraba la puerta del compartimento.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo y a medida que se acercaba Lily notó como los nervios la volvían a invadir, ¿En qué casa la pondrían? ¿Y si sus compañeros no la querían allí por no saber nada de la magia? ¿Y si se descubría que se habían equivocado y ella no era maga? ¿Y si cometía muchos errores y la expulsaban? ¿Y si suspendía todo por no entender nada? Miles de preguntas y temores se alejaron en su cabeza y a la hora de bajar del tren se quedó allí parada frente a la puerta hasta que un hombre descomunalmente grande se le acercó y sonriéndola amablemente le dijo:

-Vamos, estoy seguro de que no querrás llegar tarde a tu primera cena en Hogwarts, soy Hagrid, el guardabosques- Le sonrió tendiéndole una mano para que bajara que Lily aceptó con una tímida sonrisa, "por lo menos la gente es agradable" pensó la pelirroja antes de bajar y seguirle hasta los botes.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y ya sabéis dejad review si tenéis preguntas, sugerencias, quejas,...**


	3. James Potter, encantado

**Hola de nuevo, como siempre deciros que esto no es mío si no de J.K. Rowling aunque si me lo quisiese regalar por mi todo OK, la historia es lo único de mi autoría, sin más deciros que disfrutéis.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: James Potter, encantado.

Al entrar al castillo los recibió una mujer vestida con una larga túnica que tenía un pequeño escudo rojizo de un león, la mujer de aspecto serio y severo se presentó como Minerva McGonagall jefa de la casa Gryffindor y profesora de Transformaciones, los llevó hasta una sala con unas enormes puertas y se dio la vuelta hacia ellos tan solo un segundo para pedirles que esperasen un momento y entró rápidamente. Durante los escasos tres minutos que estuvieron esperando se formó un murmullo de chicos y chicas que especulaban acerca de la casa en la que les pondrían.

Lily sintió como Severus le apretaba el hombro cariñosamente mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, él estaba completamente emocionado y ella simplemente curvó la comisura de sus labios, no es que no estuviese emocionada, al contrario, veía todo tan irreal y fantástico que sentía que en cualquier momento colapsaría de los nervios. Se recordó así misma todo lo que Severus le había contado sobre las casas de Hogwarts y se desilusionó al pensar que no era demasiado. Estaba Slytherin, de la que más le había hablado y a la que Severus quería entrar, sabía que la casa estaba representada por las serpientes, cosa que en un principio no agradó en demasía a Lily, y cuyos colores eran el verde y el plateado; Hufflepuff "la casa a la que van los que no tienen ningún talento especial" le había comentado una vez el moreno, aquella casa se representaba con un tejón y sus colores eran amarilo y negro; Ravenclaw, la casa a la que van los sabios, representada con un águila y con los colores azul y bronce, aquella era la casa a la que Lily pensaba iba a pertenecer, puede que ella nunca hubiera tenido unas notas perfectas en el colegio al que iba, pero era inteligente, muy inteligente según los que la conocían así que suponía que si la ponían allí sería más fácil no decepcionar a la gente; y por último estaba aquella casa que había mencionado el chico del tren, Gryffindor, "la casa de los valientes según ellos, pero realmente es la casa donde van los musculitos y los chulos" eso era todo lo que Sev había querido contarle de esa casa, así que no tenía idea del animal o los colores característicos. Si lo pensaba bien al oír hablar a aquel niño en el vagón no le había parecido en absoluto mala y había despertado su interés al hacer como si tuviera una espada, ¿Por qué lo haría, acaso era común aprender esgrima para pertenecer a la casa de los valientes?

Entonces sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando las puertas se abrieron enteramente mientras la profesora les decía:

-Bien pasaréis en orden y esperaréis allí a ser llamados, entonces caminaréis al sombrero para decidir cuál será vuestra casa, una vez os quitéis el sombrero iréis a sentaros en la mesa correspondiente.

Todos comenzaron a entrar agolpados en el gran comedor obviando que la profesora les había dicho que lo hicieran en orden y empezaron a observar y comentar todo lo que veían. Algunos saludaban a hermanos, primos o amigos que al ser de cursos superiores ya se hallaban en las mesas, otros observaban atentos a los profesores, pero Lily lejos de fijarse en la gente posaba su mirada por toda la sala captando los detalles y la decoración de la misma, dirigió su mirada al techo y recordó lo que había leído en uno de los pocos libros que había encontrado sobre Hogwarts, el techo que mostraba el cielo no era sino un hechizo que lo simulaba, y las velas colgantes eran producto de un hechizo permanente que no necesitaba ser renovado. Llegaron al punto dónde todos se quedaron parados y tragó saliva, los nervios la corroían, pero lejos de ser por miedo, era la curiosidad de saber en qué casa estaría la que la tenía en vilo. Observó una vez más a Severus y al montón de nuevos estudiantes que cómo ella esperaban impacientes su turno de ir hasta el sombrero y puso toda su atención en la profesora, que levantando un larguísimo pergamino comenzó a decir en voz alta:

-Jess Arons

Toda la atención se dirigió entonces a un muchacho menudo y rubio que con las mejillas completamente rojas se apresuró a subirse en la banqueta mientras McGonagall le ponía el sombrero.

-¡Gryffindor!- Gritó este al cabo de unos momentos y la mesa de colores dorados y escarlatas estalló en gritos y aplausos mientras el joven esbozando una sonrisa se acercaba a la misma.

"Así que dorado y rojo" se dio Lily mientras observaba con más atención esa mesa, y se alegró de ver como los gryffindors le abrían un hueco al muchacho y los saludaban amistosamente, felicitándolo y presentándose.

-Amos Diggory

Un niño de pelo cobrizo y gafas casi corrió a la banqueta, dónde McGonagall le colocó el sombrero que al instante gritó

-¡Huffepuff!- El niño corrió a la mesa de colores negros y amarillos, que le recibieron entre ovaciones y aplausos. Así siguió la selección hasta que oyó que decía:

-Sirius Black- El gran comedor quedó en completo silencio mientras el niño de cabello negro y ojos grises que había visto en el tren recibía el sombrero, el cual se quedó mudo durante al menos dos minutos para después gritar:

-¡Gryffindor!- Por un momento nadie reaccionó todo el mundo parecía desconcertado de ver como el niño se acercaba a la mesa de los leones sin mirar a nadie, hasta que de entre el grupo de los niños que aún no se habían seleccionado se empezaron a oír aplausos a los que le siguieron los del resto de los gryffindors, al girar la cabeza para mirar hacia quien había aplaudido en primer lugar a Lily le sorprendió ver al otro niño, el de ojos chocolate que había visto junto a él en el tren, aquello había demostrado que no era tan idiota como le había parecido en un principio y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa en su dirección.

-Remus Lupin

Un niño de cabello castaño se acercó tranquilamente hasta la banqueta y al ponerle el sombrero en la cabeza éste gritó:

¡Gryffindor!- Mientras la mesa volvía a aplaudir con fuerza.

-Alice Brandom- Y de nuevo observó como una chica bajita y de pelo negro se sentaba en la banqueta.

-¡Gryffindor!- Dijo y la niña salió corriendo con el sombrero aún en la cabeza, por lo que tuvo que volver a devolverlo causando un estallido de risas en el gran comedor. Lily también rio suavemente, aquello le parecía entendible pues si estaba tan nerviosa como ella no le extrañó que eso le pasara.

Después de unos cuantos más volvió a escucharse un nombre que hizo que todos callaran:

-James Potter- "Así que así se llama" pensó Lily mientras veía al niño de ojos chocolate avanzar decidido a la banqueta, era el único que iba con una gran sonrisa de seguridad. Observo atentamente como se sentaba y McGonagall le ponía el sombrero en la cabeza pero éste apenas al rozarle el pelo proclamó:

¡Gryffindor!- Y a diferencia de lo que había pasado con Sirius la mesa rompió el silencio al instante con un fervor y entusiasmo dignos de un príncipe o algo por el estilo. Lily lo siguió con la mirada mientras se dirigía, o mejor dicho se pavoneaba, a su mesa dónde unos chicos que ella supuso serían casi de último curso le ofrecían un sitio pero este con una inclinación de mano les indicó que se sentaría junto a Sirius, que al lado tenía al que Lily recordó como Remus, y pensó que probablemente si fuera una especie de príncipe dado el trato que recibía.

Siguió observándolo todo el rato, aquel chico le sonaba, lo cual explicaría que quizás fuera famoso hasta en el "mundo muggle", porque de algo si estaba segura aquel niño parecía una eminencia entre el resto pues todos le saludaban, le sonreían e intentaban hablar con él. Sin embargo, por su comportamiento, Lily notó que no se llevaría demasiado bien con él, tenía la misma prepotencia y el estilo gallito que tanto le molestaba de los chicos mayores con los que ella había ido al colegio, aunque si era totalmente sincera consigo misma debía reconocer que aquel niño tenía algo que le llamaba la atención. Después de un rato pensando y mirándolo salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar el nombre de su amigo.

-Severus Snape- leyó McGonagall mientras Severus se dirigía indeciso a la banqueta. Al ponerle el sombrero en la cabeza este dijo casi al instante:

-¡Slytherin!- Y la mesa plateada y verde comenzó a aplaudir a su nuevo integrante mientras Severus le dedicaba una sonrisa a Lily, esta simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras dirigía su mirada un momento de nuevo a James quien, para su vergüenza, también la estaba mirando, ella rápidamente apartó la mirada y por el rabillo del ojo vio como él también la apartaba pero para dirigirla a Severus, después comentó algo a Sirius y Remus y ellos rieron, ante lo que Lily frunció el ceño imaginándose lo que había podido decirles.

Pronto comenzaron las selecciones de los hijos de no-magos, Sev le había explicado una vez que primero iban los hijos de magos pues al tener parte de familia que ya había ido a Hogwarts era más fácil su selección. Oyó a la profesora decir:

\- Mary McDonald- y una chica rubia se apresuró a la banqueta, una vez sentada el sombrero titubeó un poco ppara después gritar:

-¡Gryffindor! –Esta vez aplaudió de veras, en cierta forma le alegraba saber que los nacidos de muggles podían entrar en aquella casa pues se había dado cuenta perfectamente de que ninguno había entrado en Slytherin.

-Lily Evans- Escuchó de pronto mientras su respiración se cortaba, dando un suspiro se apresuró a dirigirse a la banqueta, dónde McGonagall le puso el sombrero tapándole la vista: "Vaya, vaya" escuchó una voz desde encima de su cabeza, "¿qué tenemos aquí? Mucha magia, si lo veo, gran cerebro,… pero también astucia y lealtad… difícil, muy difícil, sí… veamos quizá Slytherin o Ravenclaw… no, definitivamente tu alma está llena de valentía, si, esa será la fuerza que guiará tus pasos, así que serás…"

-¡Gryffindor! – Gritó entonces el sombrero y vio como la mesa de los leones aplaudía fuertemente y dirigió su mirada a James quien aplaudía fuertemente y le dedicaba una sonrisa, la cual le fue imposible no responder. Llegó hasta la mesa donde, alguien le había hecho sitió justo enfrente de James, Sirius y Remus, este último fue el primero en saludarla estrechándole la mano, Sirius simplemente asintió con la cabeza como saludo mientras James seguía con su deslumbrante sonrisa. Lily se sentó evitando mirar a Severus, después de lo que habían hablado sobre las casas de Hogwarts y lo sucedido en el tren estaba seguro de que estaría enfadado o como mínimo decepcionado. Esperó a que el director, Albus Dumbledore, diera un pequeño discurso de bienvenida y los platos vacíos de las enormes mesas se llenaron de deliciosa comida, ella abrió completamente sus ojos mientras comenzaba a echar en su plato.

-Soy James- Escuchó entonces su voz, alzó la mirada y vio como le tendía la mano por encima de la mesa aun con esa sonrisa con la que la había recibido en la mesa- Creo que en el tren no me presenté correctamente- añadió acercando más su mano.

-No definitivamente hiciste todo menos presentarte correctamente- Apuntó ella, para después estrechar la mano que él le ofrecía sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío al hacer contacto con él. James soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza mientras dirigía la vista a su plato de nuevo y empezaba a comer.

* * *

**Bien, gracias por leer como siempre si tenéis dudas, sugerencias, quejas,... etc. dejad review y os será contestado, y esto me lleva a una novedad en este capítulo, primero aclarar cosas como que el apellido de Alice, madre de Neville no se sabe cual es, así que he utilizado el de Alice de Crepúsculo cuando era humana porque queda bien y no se me ocurría ningún otro, además de que hiciera lo mismo que Neville y saliera corriendo con el sombrero me pareció gracioso; Luego lo de que los hijos de muggles se seleccionaran después fue por darle dramatismo a cuando Lily se va con los leones y James mientras Sev ya está en Slytherin; Ehmm, así y os daréis cuenta que el nombre Jess Arons está sacado de la película "puente hacia Terabithia", la verdad es que necesitaba crear ese personaje y simplemente elegí ese nombre y ya, así que creo que eso es todo en este aspecto. Gracias.  
**


	4. Primera noche

**Hola de nuevo, como siempre decir que Harry Potter no es mío y espero que os guste.  
**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Primera noche.

Aquella noche pasó volando para Lily, durante la cena había hablado con algunos nuevos alumnos como ella, pero la que mejor le cayó fue Alice, aquella chica tan curiosa que había salido corriendo con el gorro puesto durante la selección. Resultó que era hija de una familia de magos que tenían un pequeño negocio que también trabajaba para el mundo muggle y podía preguntarle cualquier cosa sin parecer tonta. Por ejemplo, ya le había confirmado que los colores Gryffindor eran el rojo escarlata y el dorado y le dijo que el animal representativo era el león, "el rey" había pensado Lily al enterarse y había sonreído aún más, no es que ella fuera de esa clase de persona arrogante pero había que reconocer que después de los nervios sufridos se alegraba de pertenecer a una casa que parecía tan importante.

Al salir del comedor un chico bastante más mayor que ellos les pidió que le siguieran para enseñarles donde estaba su sala común y que dormitorios eran de las chicas y cuáles de los chicos, había dicho que era "prefecto" y que si tenían dudas él se las solucionaría. Además les había explicado cómo funcionaba el sistema de contraseñas y les había dicho que la actual era "Bienvenida".

Lily había esperado a subir a su dormitorio para preguntarle a Alice qué era un prefecto y ésta le explicó que eran alumnos de quinto o sexto año que ayudaban y "vigilaban" por así decirlo a los miembros de su casa, además le contó que había otra figura llamada Delegado **(Nota: en España se les llama Delegados en vez de Premios Anuales) **que eran los dos alumnos de séptimo con mejores notas que dirigían a los prefectos y podían hasta quitarte o darte puntos aunque no fueses de su casa. Lily recordó lo que había explicado durante su discurso Dumbledore sobre la copa de las casas y como todos y cada uno de los alumnos debían esforzarse por ayudar a su casa a ganarla pues esto colmaba de gloria a la casa ganadora.

Al terminar de hablar sobre las múltiples dudas que tenía Lily y sobre lo alucinante que le parecía todo se pusieron a hablar de sus vidas con el fin de empezar a conocerse y justo cuando Alice le iba a contar cuándo había hecho magia por primera vez aparecieron por la puerta dos chicas, una de ellas rubia de ojos azules intensos que sonreía con mucha timidez y la otra de pelo moreno y ojos marrones que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Hola- habló la de pelo moreno- yo soy Hestia Jones y ella- dijo señalando a la chica a su lado- es Mary McDonald-

-Hola yo soy Alice Brandon y ella es Lily Evans- las presentó su nueva amiga sonriendo amablemente, gesto que Lily imitó mientras las saludaba con la mano.

Al cabo de unas horas las chicas habían hablado de todo un poco y se habían caído muy bien, Lily se enteró de que Hestia era hija de aurores que según le explicaron eran una especie de policías para magos, mientras que Mary era hija de muggles como ella, lo que hizo que Lily se sintiese mucho más cómoda.

Al irse a dormir se organizaron de la siguiente forma: Hestia en la cama más a la izquierda de la habitación según entrabas, disfrutando de una pequeña estantería para poner libros; Mary se quedó con la de al lado que tenía un cofre pegado a los pies de la cama con lo que parecía ser un hechizo extensor; Alice iba en la siguiente que al lado tenía una cómoda que a diferencia de las demás camas ,que también contaban con una, era más grande y tenía dos cajones de más con cerradora que se habría con una llave pequeña que encontró en el primero, además era la que tenía más cerca el baño, estaba justo en frente; Y Lily se quedó con la última y más a la derecha la cual no tenía nada que a primera vista pudiese parecer interesante, pero a Lily le encantó pues a la cabecera de la cama separada por un espacio no más ancho que una mano con los dedos estirados estaba una ventana con un alfeizar ideal para sentarse y ver las estrellas, leer, respirar aire fresco o solo pensar, así que Lily estaba más que satisfecha con su elección.

Aún con lo tarde que se les había hecho con su charla Lily no conseguía dormirse, pensaba en todo lo nuevo que había visto y lo que le quedaba por descubrir, en sus clases del día siguiente y cómo iban a ser los profesores, en su madre y su padre, en su hermana, en Sev y si estaría muy enfadado con ella por no haber quedado en Slytherin, en la gente nueva que había conocido como Alice, Hestia y Mary con las que esperaba volverse grandes amigas, y así mientras Lily seguía repasando cada uno de los acontecimientos de aquel día no pudo evitar que el rostro de aquel chico, James, se le colara en los pensamientos perturbándola, aquel chico había llamado definitivamente su atención durante toda la cena, pues había estado bromeando y charlando con todo el mundo en la casa Gryffindor y para mayor sorpresa de Lily también en la casa Hufflepuff donde también parecía ser conocido por todo el mundo. Pero quizá lo que más le había llamado la atención a Lily era que desde que se había presentado y disculpado no la había vuelto a mirar o dirigir la palabra en ningún momento ni siquiera cuando ella intervenía en las conversaciones que él estaba manteniendo, entonces sin saber porque recordó el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior y no pudo evitar estremecerse, pero después y al ver que pasaban de las dos de la madrugada decidió irse a dormir ya, el día siguiente se pintaba largo y emocionante.

* * *

**Día de James**

Aquel día se había despertado sonriente y emocionado, no sólo su madre le había preparado su desayuno favorito si no que ¡Por fin iría a Hogwarts! Decir que estaba feliz era poco, estaba eufórico. Desayuno casi corriendo y terminó su cofre, cogió la jaula de su lechuza Countpen (significa Conde pluma en inglés) y bajo saltando los escalones de dos en dos para después meter prisa a sus padres desde la puerta.

Al llegar a la estación lo primero que hizo fue salir corriendo hacia la barrera dejando a sus padres atrás mientras pensaba en lo genial que iba a ser. Así que teniendo en cuenta que a la velocidad que iba sus gafas se le habían resbalado hasta la nariz y que teniendo su lechuza puesta sobre el cofre no veía lo que llevaba delante del todo bien no fue de extrañar que chocase brutalmente contra otro chico que también iba corriendo hacia la barrera empujando su carrito.

-¡Auch!- gritó el otro chico al caer de culo contra el suelo.

James que no tuvo tanta suerte se fue de cara contra su carrito, el del otro chico y la barrera, teniendo como conclusión un fuerte coscorrón y que sus gafas se fueran volando a sabrá Merlín donde.

-Lo siento, iba muy rápido- volvió a hablar el otro mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a James a ponerse en pie.

-No hay problema, yo tampoco miraba- dijo este escudriñando el suelo- ¿Me ayudas a buscar mis gafas?

-Claro- respondió mientras miraba también hacia el suelo hallando rápidamente las gafas y tendiéndoselas a James- Soy Sirius por cierto.

-Yo soy…- comenzó a decir mientras se ponía las gafas.

-¡James!- oyó la voz de su madre gritando su nombre mientras corría hacia él.

-¿Se puede saber porque ibas corriendo así?- comenzó a regañarle Dorea Potter- Y encima has chocado contra este pobre chico, ¿Estás bien querido?- preguntó esta vez dirigiéndose a Sirius.

-Sí, no se preocupe- dijo este extrañado por cómo se había dirigido a él sin ni siquiera conocerle y por cómo le había sonreído después de forma cariñosa después de su respuesta, aquella mujer le agradaba.

Una vez echas las presentaciones, en las que Sirius evitó por todos los medios decir su apellido, pasaron la barrera y hablaron un rato hasta que no faltaban más que unos minutos para que el tren diese su primer aviso de subir.

-James cariño cuídate mucho, no te metas en líos, estudia, haz caso a los profesores, escríbeme cada semana sin falta, no pelees con compañeros de otras casas,…- decía Dorea mientras daba millones de besos en la mejilla a su hijo.

-Que sí mamá, que sí- se limitó a decir James tratando de escabullirse del abrazo de su madre de una vez.

-Hijo lo ha dicho todo ya tu madre, pero yo añado pásatelo bien y consigue muchos puntos para Gryffindor- añadió su padre, Charlus, giñándole un ojo y abrazando también a su hijo.

-Sirius tú también pásatelo muy bien, eres un niño mus simpático y educado- se despidió Dorea también de Sirius dándole otro abrazo.

Sirius que hasta entonces solo se había mantenido al márgen durante la despedida no dudó en corresponder el abrazo de Dorea, pues su despedida con su madre había sido de todo menos cariñosa y alegre.

Al subir al tren enseguida encontraron un vagón vacío y se metieron allí comenzando a hablar en seguida, pero de pronto una chica entró en el vagón sollozando, la melena pelirroja le tapaba casi toda la cara y James pudo distinguir a duras penas que sus ojos, inundados en lágrimas, eran de un verde esmeralda precioso. Sirius y él se miraron sin saber que hacer pero al final decidieron no decir nada y continuar hablando en bajito, "a lo mejor quiere estar sola" pensó James mirándola de vez en cuando, pero su teoría se fue al garete cuando no más de dos minutos después entró un chico algo encorvado, de pelo grasiento y negro y nariz ganchuda al vagón y sin siquiera mirarles se puso a hablar con ella, James pudo darse cuenta de que no conseguía del todo que a la chica se le pasase el disgusto, y en un momento dado, no pudo morderse la lengua al escuchar como le decía que ojalá la pusiesen en Slytherin.

-¿Quién va a querer estar en Slytherin? Si me pasara eso creo que me largaría. ¿Tú no?- le preguntó a Sirius mientras sonreía a la chica que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin- contestó este con simpleza y algo avergonzado.

-¡Jo! ¡Y yo que te tenía por una buena persona!- exclamó si creérse lo que oía, y eso que el ya planeaba que Sirius estuviese en Gryffindor con él.

-A lo mejor rompo la tradición- replicó sonriendo burlón a James y este le devolvió la sonrisa desafiante- ¿A dónde irás tú, si te dejan elegir?

-¡A Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes!- dijo haciendo como si desenvainara una espada imaginaria y blandiéndola en el aire- Como mi padre- añadió sonriendo a Sirius y este recordó las palabras de Charlus al despedirse de su hijo.

James observó entonces de nuevo a la chica mientras le sonreía de nuevo pero fijó sus ojos en el chico que estaba con ella cuando este hizo un ruidito despectivo y comentó por lo bajo:

-Si prefieres lucir músculos en vez de cerebro…- James frunció el ceño ante esta afirmación y estuvo a punto de replicar algo cuando Sirius se le adelantó.

-¿Y adónde irás tú que no tienes ninguna de las dos cosas?

Ambos amigos estallaron en carcajadas. Y la chica se enderezó en su asiento, mirándolos con antipatía y algo de vergüenza.

-Vámonos Severus. Buscaremos otro compartimento- dijo esta con algo de petulancia y se levantó rápidamente sin mirarles.

-¡Ooooooooh!- Se burlaron James y Sirius imitando el tono altivo que había utilizado y James intentó hacerle una zancadilla a Severus cuando salía.

-¡Hasta luego Quejicus!- Gritó mientras se cerraba la puerta del compartimento.

Se podría decir que el resto el viaje pasó sin percance alguno, conocieron a un chico llamado Remus que parecía simpático y algo tímido mientras compraban a la señora del carrito y al invitarle a sentarse con ellos en su vagón hablaron y rieron un montón.

La llegada al castillo, el viaje en las barcas y la espera para su selección se pasó entre bromas, chapoteos en las barcas, risas y empujones amistosos, por lo que ni James, ni Sirius, ni Remus tuvieron tiempo de ponerse nerviosos por la selección de casas.

El primero en ser elegido de entre ellos fue Sirius, quien para sorpresa de todos acabó en la casa Gryffindor, James fue el primero en aplaudir por ello; Después le tocó a él que como ya esperaba fue seleccionado rápidamente para Gryffindor, de hecho, estaba orgulloso de decir que ni siquiera habían tenido que ponerle el sombrero completo para que este gritara que pertenecía a la casa de los leones, al llegar a su mesa todo el mundo le saludaba y dos chicos mayores le hicieron hueco para sentarse con ellos pero él negó y prefirió sentarse con Sirius, el trato que recibió no le sorprendió pues debido a la fama de su familia y el dinero que tenía todo el mundo siempre lo trataba bien. Remus también acabó en Gryffindor para su alegría, y vio con regocijo como Severus, el chico del tren se iba a Slytherin, "mejor así podré machacarle sin necesidad de una excusa" pensó para sí James.

La gran sorpresa llegó cuando la pelirroja de ojos verdes fue seleccionada para Gryffindor en la selección de hijos de muggles, James no dudó en aplaudir y sonreírle al ver como la chica parecía sincera con su expresión de alivio mientras se dirigía a la mesa de los leones, lo que no esperaba fue que ella también le correspondiese la sonrisa y al mirar sus ojos se perdió en ese mar de ojos verdes y sonrió aún más algo embobado mientras esperaba a que llegase a la mesa.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado, como veréis ha sido el primer capi de James el próximo lo empezará él. Si tenéis dudas, quejas, sugerencias,... dejad review y os será respondido, de nuevo gracias.  
**


	5. Primer encontronazo

**Aclaraciones: Harry Potter es de J.K Rowling como todos sabemos, solo la historia es mía.  
**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Primer encontronazo

**Pov James**

Cuando la chica terminó de acercarse a la mesa y se sentó justo frente a él y sus nuevos amigos, James no pudo más que seguirla mirando, tenía un pelo pelirrojo que brillaba como fuego y su ojos, él estaba seguro que eran los más bonitos que había visto nunca y sabía dentro de sí que nunca volvería a ver unos así, eran de un verde precioso, si bien a James nunca le había gustado el verde por ser de Slytherin estaba seguro que aquel color no podía tener nada que ver con algo tan frívolo como lo eran las serpientes. Miro su rostro angelical, era de tez muy blanca y tenía solo indicios de pecas infantiles en la nariz, ella también le sonreía y eso lo hizo embobarse más todavía. Oyó como Remus se presentaba a si mismo y a Sirius que no habló pero él seguía sin poder articular sonido.

Al cabo de un ratito, después del discurso de Dumbledore tomo valor y dijo extendiéndole su mano:

-Soy James- Y al observar como ella miraba su mano sin saber que hacer añadió acercando más su mano que, esperaba que ella no se diera cuenta, temblaba un poco de nervios- Creo que en el tren no me presenté correctamente.

Ella lo miró analizándolo y al cabo de unos segundos estrechó la mano que le tendía, provocando un pequeño escalofrío en James.

-No definitivamente hiciste todo menos presentarte correctamente- Apuntó aun sosteniéndole la mano.

Y quizás fue el tono en el que lo dijo o simplemente lo nervioso que había estado solo por algo tan tonto como presentarse a alguien pero James largó una carcajada y sacudió la cabeza levemente sonriendo. La miro de nuevo un momento pensando en algo que decir pero al no ocurrírsele nada decidió centrarse en cenar intentando n mirar a la pelirroja.

Después de aquella charla, la cena y un par de bromas con sus nuevos amigos se podía decir que aquella primera cena había pasado sin demasiados "percances" para James. Al salir del Gran Comedor los prefectos los habían conducido hasta su torre, les habían echado una aburridísima charla, de la cual no oyó ni la mitad, y los instaron a subir a los dormitorios. James compartía habitación con Sirius, Remus y otro chicho, bajito y regordete, que casi ni hablaba y que se había presentado como Peter. Al llegar a la habitación lo primero que habían hecho Sirius y él había sido recorrerla con los ojos para encontrar la mejor cama y, al parecer, ambos coincidieron en su elección porque segundos después estaban lanzándose uno en cima del otro y empujándose para tirarse de la misma. Al final fue Remus quien puso remedio a la pelea sugiriendo que lo sortearan y ante esta perspectiva, James dijo que lo justo sería jugárselo entre los 4, así que saco un sickle del bolsillo y mirando a Remus y Peter preguntó:

-¿Cara o cruz?

-Cara- dijo Remus seguro y James lanzó la moneda, que cayó en cruz.

-Bien ahora la lanzaré para Sirius y para mí, el que gane contra Peter y el que pierda contra Remus así decidimos todo el orden- Ni bien terminó de decir eso Sirius exclamó:

-¡Cara!- Así que James tiró la moneda y esta volvió a caer en cruz, haciendo que Sirius frunciera el ceño mientras replicaba sobre la forma de lanzar la moneda de James.

-Bien Peter ¿Cara o cruz?- Preguntó James mirándole mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Cru… Cruz- Dijo este tartamudeando, James lanzó la moneda y efectivamente esta volvió a caer en cruz haciendo que esta vez Sirius soltase una carcajada mientras señalaba a James burlón.

-Vale Remus yo quiero cruz y que lance James la moneda- Inquirió con una sonrisa socarrona, que se borró inmediatamente al observar como la moneda caía en cara.

-¡Ja! ¿Quién se ríe ahora?- Se burló esta vez James.

Peter paseó la vista por la habitación para decidirse después por la que estaba más a la izquierda, que según James era la peor cama de todas, aunque también la más apartada y para alguien tímido como él eso podía ser una ventaja. Trasladó sus cosas hacia allí mientras Sirius sonreía aliviado de no tener esa en juego. James imitó lo que había hecho Peter para decidirse por la que estaba en el lado completamente opuesto, debido a la posición de la habitación en la torre esta quedaba en una esquina detrás del lado hacia el cual se abría la puerta dejando un gran espacio entre esta y la cama, y dando tiempo para si alguien entraba que tuviese que dar la vuelta para mirarle lo cual sería perfecto para las travesuras que quisiese hacer, además en la pared de la cabecera, a una distancia suficiente como para sentarse y no darse con ella aunque te hiciesen un hechizo extensor, había una gran balda para libros; a los pies había espacio suficiente para poner su cofre y al lado de la cama había una mesilla con bastantes cajones; Pero lo mejor para James era sin duda la gran ventana que tenía en la pared en la que estaba empotrada que daba hacia los jardines y desde lejos se veía el campo de Quidditch. Era simplemente la mejor cama de la habitación, tomó sus cosas las tiró a un lado y se dejó caer en la cama sonriendo burlonamente a Sirius. Quien en un acto de madurez extrema le sacó la lengua. Remus se dirigió pausadamente hacia la cama más cercana a la de Peter que quedaba a su izquierda y a la derecha de la de James, está tenía dos mesillas de noche y era la otra que poseía ventana propia. Sirius se acercó sin mucho entusiasmo hasta la que quedaba, que estaba en medio de la de James y la de Remus, esta también tenía dos mesillas de noche y el muro en el que estaba empotrado el cabecero tenía una sujeción para candelabros.

-Bueno por lo menos yo puedo colgar posters- Remilgó este por lo bajo.

-Peter también puede y yo en la pared del cabecero y en el techo, y Remus también en el techo- Replicó James solo para picarle, y dando comienzo a una pelea de almohadas entre él y Sirius a la que al final se unieron Remus y Peter.

Muchas conversaciones, bromas y chistes después todos quedaron dormidos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A la mañana siguiente Remus fue el primero en levantarse y este despertó a los demás, después de vestirse y de que Sirius pasara más de 10 minutos peinándose bajaron a desayunar. Al llegar al gran comedor iban hablando con otro chico que James ya conocía, este se lo presento a Remus, Sirius y Peter como Frank Longbottom, hijo del auror Longbottom del que todos menos Peter habían oído hablar.

Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor de forma que eran James, Sirius, Remus y de frente Peter y Frank, este último hablando con sus compañeros de habitación. El desayuno hubiese transcurrido sin demasiado ajetreo de no haber sido porque la chica que el día anterior salió corriendo con el sombrero de la selección aún puesto, tropezó al sentarse en el banco derramando un vaso de zumo sobre Frank. James y Sirius estallaron en carcajadas mientras Remus se reía más disimuladamente y Lily, que venía con la chica, ayudaba rápidamente a limpiar el estropicio. La chica, que James había descubierto que se llamaba Alice, se disculpó una y otra con Frank mientras se iba poniendo cada vez más y más colorada, pero este le sonrió amablemente y le dijo que no pasaba nada invitándola a sentarse junto a él, así que para fortuna o desgracia de James, Alice le dijo a Lily que se sentasen allí y la pelirroja no se negó quedando justo frente a James, este le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona mientras le alcanzaba una caja con cereales y le preguntaba con rintintín:

-¿Quieres?- Para ser justos no había sido lo más inteligente que hubiera podido decir, no después de que se había pasado toda la cena mirándola de reojo pero sin dirigirle la palabra más que para "disculparse" de su actitud en el tren, pero al igual que la noche anterior la miraba y no sabía que decirle, la primera vez que la había visto ella estaba llorando en el tren lo cual le daría un buen tema de conversación si le preguntase el por qué, pero después de que apareciese _Quejicus _su primera conversación no había sido la más adecuada, así que no sabía nada de ella, más que su nombre, que era hija de muggles y que estaba en su primer año lo que no le daba ninguna pista de sus gustos.

-No gracias- Contestó secamente la chica que se había dado cuenta perfectamente del tono que había utilizado.

-Bueno- Se encogió de hombros James pensando en algo para seguir con la "conversación"- ¿Y qué clase tienes primero?- Antes de terminar la pregunta oyó a Sirius soltar una risita y vio como Peter lo miraba confuso.

-Creía que todos los Gryffindor de primero teníamos las mismas clases- Cuestionó en voz alta el último ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de James.

-Sí, bueno, no me acordaba- Replicó mirando a Lily con una risita nerviosa, y la pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa mientras decía:

-La primera clase que tenemos es Transformaciones, espero que no sea muy difícil.

-Seguro que se te da bien- Dijo sincero el chico mientras se levantaba con sus amigos- Podemos ir con vosotras si queréis.

**(Nota: a partir de aquí el narrador es omnisciente en tercera persona, no narran ni James ni Lily pero se sabe lo que piensan y sienten.)**

Y todos se encaminaron juntos hacia el aula, en el camino James y Sirius iban haciendo bromas empujándose y saludando a todo el mundo como si lo conocieran de hace tiempo, esto hacía que todos los demás riesen a carcajadas y casi al llegar a la puerta Lily fue tomada bruscamente del brazo.

-Lily- Habló Severus a su amiga mientras esta se giraba hacia el- no hemos hablado desde ayer antes de… ya sabes…

-¿Que acabara en Gryffindor mientras tú te largabas con las asquerosas serpientes?- Intervino James con el mismo tono engreído que había utilizado el día anterior en el tren, mirando con rabia como agarraba a la pelirroja del brazo.

-¡James!- Regañó Lily- Sev no iba a decir eso, no tienes por qué hablarle así.

-Claro que iba a decir eso, no se puede esperar un comentario agradable de una serpiente- Escupió este mirando a Severus que ante la agresión soltó el brazo de Lily y encarando al león contestó:

-Pues no, lo que iba a decir es que no habíamos hablado desde que se unió a los egocéntricos y estúpidos leones.

Aquello había sido todo un error porque no solo había entrado en el juego de James si no que había insultado a los miembros de una casa de la que ahora estaba rodeado. Alice y Peter lo miraron sin saber qué hacer, Frank y Remus que habían estado pensando si intervenir o no en la pelea abrieron la boca sorprendidos y estuvieron a punto de replicar pero Sirius que había estado todo el rato parado al lado de James les ganó la mano al espetarle al slytherin:

-Vaya parece que una sola noche en el lado oscuro te ha bastado para aprender a contestar, ¿no Quejicus?- Utilizó el sobrenombre que James le había dicho el día anterior- Lástima que no te hayan enseñado también a cerrar la boca antes de que te la puedan partir.

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo?- Preguntó irónico Severus mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Deberías, al igual que deberías hablar con más respeto y…- Lo que iba a contestar esta vez James se vio interrumpido cuando Lily colocó una mano en el hombro de Severus y otra en el de James para decir:

-Vale ya, por favor, es solo un malentendido, ni James quería ofenderte ni Severus decir eso solo…

-Si ya se ve que no quería y también se ve de qué lado estas tú, lo mejor será que entremos en clase no quiero llegar tarde a la primera- Interrumpió Sirius dándose la vuelta y entrando en el aula de Transformaciones seguido de los demás menos James que se quedó mirando a Lily preguntándole con los ojos si los seguía pero al ver que esta dirigió su mirada a su amigo decidió irse el también enfadado.

* * *

**Ya sabéis si tenéis dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios dejar un review y os será respondido. Encontronazo es una pelea con alguien por si alguien no lo sabe.  
**


	6. Bandos

**Lo obvio Harry Potter no es mío y sus personajes tampoco, mi mérito solo es la historia. **

* * *

** Capítulo 6: Bandos**

Lily observó fijamente a Severus, por un lado estaba enfadada porque su gran primer día se estaba arruinando por su culpa, pero por otro sintió aquel miedo que había sentido justo después de ser seleccionado al pensar en qué opinaría él de que hubiera sido seleccionada en Gryffindor, pero antes de poder decir nada fue Severus el que habló:

-¿Así que pasas una noche entre las fieras y te conviertes en una?- dijo mordaz, y ella se enfadó y confundió más, ¿realmente tenía tanta importancia la casa a la que pertenecieras? ¿Tanto se odiaban gryffindors y slytherins?

-No entiendo cuál es tu problema con que haya quedado en Gryffindor, pensé que hoy cuando hablaramos todo sería normal, sigo siendo yo y tu sigues siendo tú independientemente de la casa en que estemos.

-Pues no parecía que pensaras así anoche cuando ni me miraste- arremetió de nuevo el chico cruzandose de brazos.

-Claro que te miré, pero tú justo no me estabas mirando, y antes de salir del Gran Comedor iba a despedirme de ti- mintió Lily consciente de que había evitado su mirada a propósito, y Severus se mordió la lengua para no gritarle que se había pasado toda la cena mirándola fijamente, desde que saludó a ese estúpido gryffindor que se toparon en el tren y hace un momento hasta que salió por las puertas después de la cena para dirigirse a su nueva habitación, pero no, no podía decirle eso.

-Ya- dijo seco- podemos pasar el recreo juntos y hablamos ¿Te parece?- preguntó más amable, y Lily quiso negarse, la realidad es que quería pasar su primer recreo con sus nuevos amigos, hablar con Alice, Mary, Hestia, Remus... y hasta James y Sirius para poder arreglar la situación con ellos, porque a Severus ya le conocía, había hablado mucho con él, pero a ellos no, y además las chicas serían sus compañeras de habitación y quería hacerse lo más amiga posible de ellas para no sentirse tan fuera de lugar. Pero estaba claro por la mirada del chico que esperaba que aceptase y tampoco podía simplemente pasar de él por ir con gente que ni conocía. ¡Y ella lo que quería era conocerles y hacer más amigos!

-Ehh- empezó Lily aun en su lucha interna- sí claro, nos vemos.

-Bien- sonrío el slytherin dandose la vuelta y marchándose- suerte en tus primeras clases, por cierto.

-Si claro, igual- se limitó a decir Lily distraída entrando al aula.

Recorrió con la vista toda la clase hasta dar con Alice quien agitó la mano señalando un sitio justo a su lado, y mientras iba hacía allí observó como se habían sentado todos, Peter se había sentado solo en un asiento en primera fila, Mary y Hestia en la segunda, Remus y Frank detrás de ellas y después de ellos se sentaban Alice y ella, en la última fila James y Sirius quienes ya reían de nuevo animadamente. Trató de hacer contacto con la mirada de James para comprobar si se había enfadado de verdad con ella pero parecía simplemente que ella no exisitiese para él, cosa que la molestó profundamente. Ella no tenía la culpa de que James y Severus se hubieran caído mal desde el primer momento en que se vieron y mucho menos de ese rencor profundo que guardaban hacia la casa del otro.

-Gracias por guardarme el sitio- dijo sonriendole a Alice mientras se sentaba.

-No pasa nada- contestó esta simplemente, pero sin poder resistirse añadió- ¿Quién era ese?

-Un amigo, Severus, él... bueno no le hace mucha gracia que haya quedado en Gryffindor supongo.

-Pff- oyó remilgar a alguien desde atrás, y no le sorprendió ver a James mirandola alzando una ceja- ¿Y desde cuando decide ese tío qué está bien y qué mal en tu vida? Porque si eres tú la que le pide opinión dejame decirte que te urge un cambio de consejero- la chica sintió la rabia agruparse de nuevo al oírle hablar así, ¿Qué sabría él si Severus era alguien importante o no para ella? y ¿Quién le daba el derecho a ÉL de opinar sobre su vida?

-Me importa mucho lo que diga Sev, para tu información, y sí yo le doy el derecho a que opine sobre mi vida porque es mi amigo y lo seguirá siendo.

-Ya veo, entonces estaba en lo cierto antes, ya has elegido bando, muy bien, solo espero que te des cuenta pronto que una serpiente puede tener la piel que tenga, pero siempre será de escamas- espetó el chico enfadandose también.

-¿Y eso qué narices significa?- pero el chico en vez de contestar se limitó a girarse para seguir hablando con Sirius quien le siguió la conversación como si nada, y cuando de nuevo Lily iba a gritarles a los dos que eran unos idiotas la profesora McGonagall entro en clase cerrando la puerta con un movimiento ligero de varita y se concentró en prestar atención a su primera clase.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

La hora del recreo había llegado antes de los que ella hubiese esperado, las clases que había tenido hasta entonces le habían encantado y ya llevaba dos pergaminos de almenos cuarenta centímetros llenos solo de apuntos de iniciales, sin duda estudiar magia era maravilloso, hasta los detalles más estupidos se convertían en algo increíble y al oír hablar a sus profesores de todo cuanto aprenderían Lily comenzaba a imaginar en su mente un mundo sin barreras, posibilidades infinitas se abrían con cada miguita de magia que aprendía.

Lily iba pensando en todo esto mientras charlaba animada con Alice, Mary y Hestia, caminando a uno de los patios internos del colegio. En todas las clases siguientes no había hablado con James y Sirius y aquello la tenía muy incómoda, ella normalmente era una persona que no tenía conflictos con la gente y solía caer bien, pero con ellos dos ya habá discutido tres veces y solo llevaban un día de conocerse. Pero lo que más le molestaba era su actitud, mientras estaba en el desayuno con ellos por la mañana se comportaban como si fueran amigos de años y hacían bromas y divertían a la gente de alrededor pero de una manera simpática y agradable, pero en el moemnto en el que se acercó Severus ambos se habían comportado de nuevo como dos gallitos al igual que en el tren y se habían reído de él en burla, simplemente no entendía a qué venía ese cambio de actitud, estaba segura que si James hubiera empezado a hablar con Sev amablemente este tampoco se hubiera comportado como lo hizo. Y esa era otra. ¿Qué bicho le había picado a Severus? Vale que estab enfadado por el asunto de la casa, cosa que ya tendrían que hablar para que le explicara a qué venía tanta rivalidad Gryffindor-Slytherin, pero ese cinísmo y esa frialdad a la hora de hablar con ellos no sabía de dónde habían salido, nunca le había oído hablar así, y ni siquiera cuando otros niños que vivían cerca de ellos en sus casas se habían metido con él había reaccionado así.

Sea como fuere sabía que tenía que hacer algo para remediar la situación, porque aunque las maneras no fuesen las mejores al final lo único que querían James y Sirius era ayudar y ella los había tratado y hablado mal solo porque estaba enfadada con su amigo. Además, tampoco quería estar a malas con unas personas con las que iba a compartir las 24 horas al día casi todo el año durante los 7 cursos que estaría alli. Así que suspiro y se giró hacía ellos para hablar y arreglar las cosas con ellos.

-Oye, aunque sigo pensando que no debiste meterte así en mi vida sin apenas conocerme- comenzó diciendo, pues tampoco quería quedar ella como la arrastrada, ellos también tenían culpa- creo que no estuvo bien lo que te dije James, y como os traté a ambos por intentar ayudar, me pasé un poco.

-¿Un poco?- preguntó Sirius alzándo una ceja, pero se calló enseguida cuando James le dió un codazo.

-No, la verdad es que tienes razón, no debí opinar sobre algo que no sabía ni meterme en tu vida así porque sí conociéndote solo de un día- dijo este sonriéndo.

-Bueno la verdad es que deberíamos intentar todos ser amigos, al fin y al cabo vamos a pasar muchísimo tiempo juntos ¿no?- dijo alegremente Alice, y Lily estuvo segura de que lo decía más que nada para Frank, aunque no supo si era porqué aun estab averginzada por lo sucedido en el desayuno.

-Exacto, así que todo arreglado ¿vale?- se dirigió de nuevo a mí James sonriéndome todavía.

-Por supuesto- le sonreí yo también, y él amplió su sonrisa.

Me quedé mirándole un instante dandome cuenta de lo cambiante que podía llegar a ser James, la primera vez que le ví estaba llorando y él tuvo el tacto de no molestarme ni decir nada, pero en seguida se comporto como un idiota orgulloso y arrogante, después en la cena y hoy durante el desayuno se había comportado de nuevo totalmente diferente, sonreía y hacía bromas constantemente, le hablaba sobre las cosas que no sabía de Hogwarts y en ningún momento se había comportado vanidoso por saber cosas que ella no, pero en cuanto llegó Sev y después durante las clases volvió a ser el del tren, y ahora de nuevo cambiaba al James simpático.

Eso la tenía bastante perdida, no sabía qué pensar sobre cómo era en realidad el chico, porque el tiempo que había estado con él de buenas lo había pasado fenomenal, pero solo habían sido unos excasos veinte minutos, media hora quizá en total, mientras que de malas no soportaba su actitud. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio venir desde lejos a Severus.

-Eh, chicos, yo había quedado desde hace mucho en pasar los recreos con Sev, porque bueno somos amigos de toda la vida- mintió de nuevo un poco, no podía decirles que le habia dicho que pasaba de ellos para irse con él el primer día- así que si no os importaba que se quede...

-Claro- dijo despreocupada Mary.

-No hay problema- contestó solo Remus mientras Sirius y James solo asentían, pero antes de que Hestia, Alice y Frank pudieran dar su opinión Severus llegó justo a su lado y con su habitual semblante de seriedad le dijo mirando solo a Lily:

-Vámonos ya- en aquel momento pudieron haber sucedido muchas cosas, una que Lily simplemente asintiera y se largaran que era lo que Severus esperaba, otra que ella le explicara que se iban a quedar con el resto y se presentaran para seguir disfrutando el recreo, que era lo que la mayoría esperaba, y que James o Sirius hicieran algún comentario que era lo que Lily esperaba y en el fondo Sirius quería. Pero ninguna ocurrió, porque antes de Lily poder decir nada se oyó una voz petulante decir desde detrás de los muchachos:

-Snape, los Slytherin no somos "amiguitos" de los Gryffindor, creí que ya lo sabías, y menos en el primer recreo que lo que deberías estar haciendo es confraternizar con los de tu casa- Lucius Malfoy miró fijamente a Severus ordenándole casi con los ojos que se fuera de allí, la placa de prefecto reluciéndo en su pecho al igual que su rubio cabello.

-Ya- dijo solo Severus pasando su mirada de Lily a Lucius y de Lucius a Lily- ya iba, solo quería decirte que luego hablamos- finalizó dandose la vuelta sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Lily se quedó mirando expectante por donde su amigo se iba sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar. Ya empezaba incluso a emparanoiarse sobre el problema entre leones y serpientes, ¿Es que habían tenido alguna guerra en algún momento y aún se tenían rencor?. Miró al resto de sus amigos sin saber que decir pero antes de que nada se le ocurriera Sirius tomó la palabra:

-Te lo dijimos, serpientes y leones nunca se podrían llevar bien, son demasiado rastreros y calculadores para querer o llevarse bien con nadie salvo que sea por interés o deber- sin duda había algo de amrgura y resentimiento en su voz cuando dijo todo esto, pero Lily seguía sin entenderlo del todo.

-¿Entonces la rivalidad solo se debe a diferencias de opiniones?

-No exactamente- habló esta vez Hestia- Slytherin y Gryffindor siempre compiten entre sí por todo, es como una tradición, pero además estan las manías conservadoras que los slytherins a difrencia del resto de casas siguen y sí, las formas de actuar y los valores de gryffindors y slytherins son totalmente distintos, casi contrarios.

Lily asintió aún con curiosidad, ¿A qué se referían con manías conservadoras?, pero no quiso seguir preguntando, se limitó a cambiar de tema y dedicarse a disfrutar el resto del día, dándose cuenta de que Severus la miró todo el rato durante la comida y la cena pero no se acercó para nada a hablar con ella. Así que el día entero lo paso en compañía de sus nuevas amigas Alice, Hestia y Mary, y James, Sirius, Remus y Frank.

* * *

**Así que aquí está el capi al completo, como siempre dudas, críticas, sugerencias, lo que sea un review y contestaré.**


End file.
